Captain Underpants
The man in briefs, humorously dubbed by fans as 'Captain Underpants', is a character introduced in the bounty series of videos. He made a single cameo in the kin series, but his face was not shown. He appears as a tall man whose beard and eyebrows are covered by duct tape, and he only wears white briefs and socks. u-1 / u-2 His first appearance is marked by the u-1 video. Scenes of him running through a forest, his face and body ostensibly deformed, are shown, interspersed with other scenes set in a cabin (similar to the one seen in b and o) where he is sitting in front of a broken circular mirror, with a feminine cardboard puppet standing on his lap and singing. He seemingly tries to seduce the puppet, who acts reluctant and moves away. While running, he slowly approaches a fort made out of cardboard boxes and enters it. In the follow-up video, u-2, he wanders around inside the cardboard fort, only to find a bottle filled with an unknown liquid inside of it. Probably influenced by the proximity of the substance, he starts dancing wildly. He licks the bottle, only to be further intoxicated; in the end he is visibly angered, and destroys the fort. Also, in the same manner as in the u-1 video, these scenes are rapidly alternated with flashbacks (set in the wooden cabin) of him miming sex acts on the cardboard puppet. n Captain Underpants then appears in the n video, carrying several plastic bottles with him, presumingly taped to his body. His face is not shown, but it is highly suggested that he is the same man from the two previous videos since he appears to be on a hunt for the main female character. y Captain Underpants makes yet another appearance in the y video. He is first shown sitting on a throne in a empty room with big pillars; he appears to have collected the crown previously discarded by the blonde woman in t and holding the other items that belonged to her. He slowly starts to get rid of them. Later, he is seen sitting on the throne back again; scenes of him presumably masturbating, as a white liquid resembling semen spurts on his own face, are shown, while simultaneously another man dressed in a knight armor attacks a tree in a forest-like environment almost entirely covered in aluminium foil. Lastly, he is shown hung above a pot full of peppercorn, while drops of semen fall upon it. 20101104 This is the character's last appearance in the bounty series. 20101104 shows Captain Underpants, hanged, hung above the pot filled with peppercorn. His semen has dripped inside the pot, from which another blonde woman slowly emerges at the end of the video. drops Captain Underpants makes a small cameo appearance in the drops video, standing against the door to stop a brown clump from entering it. His face is not shown. Drops of sweat are running down his body, maybe due to his fear of the woolen creature. Category:Characters